


The Perils of Fantasy

by Salustra



Series: Angelus Unleashed [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sometimes fantasies can have unexpected consequences. Inspired by a piece of classic bondage art by Bishop.  <br/>Spoilers: None. <br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys. (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Fantasy

She was really, really sorry she’d ever read that little story. She’s especially sorry she’d saved it to her hard drive. Sorry for having masturbated to the dark fantasy. She never expected to be living it now. 

But she was. She’d awoken this morning, tied up and being lowered onto the contraption. She didn’t know what had triggered this turn of events, but that didn’t much matter. 

The voice, as he paced around her, describing what was happening as if she didn’t know, was maybe the worst. It was cruel and soft all at once, a cold caress. 

“You know this, don’t you? It’s really wonderful, the advances in torture modern technology allows. That metal dildo up your cunt is connected to that electrical circuit.” He attaches the clips, one to each erect nipple. “As long as you stay arched back as far as you can, the weight stays off that plate. No shock to your cunt. But if you slump forward, it hits, and you get a varying series of shocks to your cunt, which then resets and goes again. Not continuous, not enough to kill you, just enough to make life very unpleasant. I do so love that you picked your own first torture, Cordelia. I really like this one. I may do it to you over and over. You look so beautiful like this, arched back, your nipples pulled taut, and quiet for once. I do love a nice gag. Oh, and up on your toes, I need to finish.” 

Cordelia shakes her head, knowing the story, knowing what the finishing touch is. 

“Do it, Cordelia. Or I have a second pole that goes up the other hole.” His eyes let her know he’s not kidding. 

Cordelia whimpers hard into the gag, lifting up onto her toes. He puts a box with a button plunger on the top of it under either foot, and runs the wires to the pole. “You know what these are. Your feet land on either of these, you get a shock. Both, more shocks. And both of these and the tit pull?"” He chuckles darkly. "I’m waiting for that one. Should be a lovely downward spiral. You’ll probably keep triggering over and over for a while, unable to pull yourself together enough not to be triggering one or the other.” 

“Now, the really fun part. How long this goes on. Today, anyway.” He picks up two dice and rolls them, letting them clatter on the floor. “Hey, lucky for me, unlucky for you. Boxcars. Twelve hours. I wonder how many times you will come in twelve hours? I also wonder how many hits on this website. Fred was very good, setting this up for me when she didn’t know who I was or what I wanted it for. She knows now. I’ll be thinking about what to do with her, next. But you’re the money, Cordelia. Those tits alone will make a tidy fortune for me. Lucky for you. In the old days, I would have just killed you right away. Slowly, with torture, like I did Gunn. Or maybe turned you like I did Wes. But you’re so special to me. I think, with care, I can come up with lots of entertaining and profitable ways to torture you.” 

Cordelia is already starting to sweat as she struggles to stay on point, and arched back, weight making the clamps pull hard on her tits. She’s whimpered, uselessly, during his little speech, his expression letting her know he loves her helpless noises. Her eyes look over at her tormentor. The face she knew so well, now the face of a devil, not her Angel. Angelus was home to stay. 

Angelus gets up and comes over and strokes hands down her back and cups her ass. “Mmmm. That second pole will come in handy tomorrow, I think. Shame to build it and not use it.” 

He whispers in her ear. “The best part of this one is that it’s all up to you. How long you can keep arched. How long you can stay on your toes. Every shock is a failure on your part. Like letting me go. Like being stupid enough to leave all that porn on your computer with these bondage and torture fantasies. Though it is what kept you alive. Wanting to see how you’d take them becoming real.” 

He wraps fingers around her neck, squeezing lightly. “Maybe that breath control fantasy next, huh? You’re young,and strong. And I have potions I can use to heal you as I need to. I’ll turn you, I think, before you lose your looks, but I want you human as long as I can keep you that way. So much more potential to experience pain. So much more capacity to experience pure torment. Maybe you’ll end up mad like Drusilla. I wonder how much torment it would take to break you.”


End file.
